BIOMOLECULAR ANALYSIS FACILITY ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biomolecular Analysis Facility (BAF) provides a centralized setting for a diverse but interactive suite of services, instrumentation, and expertise in the areas of genomics, transcriptomics, proteomics, metabolomics, lipidomics, and molecular interactions. BAF research services have been provided to the Cancer Center for nearly 20 years, with recent additions addressing new areas of investigator need identified by the Cancer Center Executive Committee. The highly skilled staff has the necessary expertise to provide Cancer Center members with not only rapid, high quality data but also with pre- and post-experiment consultation necessary for successful experiments. This complete approach to service gives investigators confidence in their work leading to publications and additional grants. The labs, instruments, and personnel of the BAF are all located on the first floor of Jordan Hall allowing Cancer Center members to easily utilize and integrate multiple `omics' techniques in their research. In addition, the BAF has significant ties to other Cancer Center shared resources such as Flow Cytometry, Biorepository and Tissue Research Facility, Animal Models of Disease, and Advanced Microscopy Facility. In some cases, these facilities provide the samples/material utilized in the BAF while in others they use BAF-generated results to initiate further research experiments. One key area of focus within the BAF is providing access to advanced instrumentation and experiments that meet Cancer Center needs. Within the past year, the facility has added two mass spectrometers in the area of lipidomics and metabolomics and an instrument capable of measuring molecular interactions. As the majority of BAF users are Cancer Center members, the interaction with these investigators is the driving force for acquisition of new instrumentation and development of new techniques. The Cancer Center Executive Committee and Office of Research Core Administration (ORCA ? within School of Medicine Dean's Office) work closely together to foster this environment. To that end the School of Medicine provides direct budget support to the BAF every year (~30% total budget). When the Cancer Center co-pay is combined with the School of Medicine's support, Cancer Center Members receive highly effective services at a price that makes more experiments possible.